Vehicles, such as cars, include vehicle seats. For instance, a vehicle may include several rows of vehicle seats. The vehicle operator occupies a vehicle seat in a front row, while passengers may occupy vehicle seats in a rear row. The vehicle seats occupy space inside the passenger compartment of the vehicle. It is therefore useful to minimize the space occupied by the vehicle seats in the passenger compartment of a vehicle.